


小宇宙

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Harpy Valentine/Balron Rune





	1. Chapter 1

正如我们都知道的，这个世界正在变小。

—————————一句泛滥成灾的引言

00 这是一切的开始

“我不明白哈德斯大人刚才那句话的意思。”艾亚哥斯说。他和拉达、米诺斯正从会议室离开。

“谁能明白呢。神啊。”米诺斯拍打着自己睡麻了的肩。

“哈德斯大人让我们与时俱进。”拉达说，不过等于没说。

“鉴于现在的世界越来越商业化、大众化，哈德斯大人大概是让我们更艺术化、个性化。”米诺斯说。

什么话，你根本保证没听。拉达想。不过，他一直回想着米诺斯的话。不知怎么，这句话让他有些不祥的预感。

既然那个老轮子转了无数次，再转它一次也未尝不可。

01 这是我的神啊

会议之后的那天清晨，冥界所有人都感受到哈德斯的小……小宇宙。

很小、很小的小宇宙。

拉达用最快的速度翻过叹息墙，绕过沉睡的修普诺斯，不用避开谁也不知道哪去了的达拿都斯，最后见到了表情诡异的潘多拉。

什么事能让这女人开心成这样？拉达一边打开哈德斯的石棺一边想。

“哟，拉达。”15CM的哈德斯给了他一个严重缩水的问候。

感谢潘多拉，要不是她早就把换衣服娃娃的所有装扮全堆在这里，让周围的色彩鲜明一点，扶着石棺发愣的拉达看上去就很傻了。

“那么，这是节能版了？”拉达翻着近几年的报纸，希望知道哈德斯在与哪个时俱进。

“也许是CUTE风格。”负责……好吧自愿翻时尚版的米诺斯说。

艾亚哥斯负责用手指戳哈德斯让他运动。

哈德斯打了个响指，示意他有话要说：“我觉得是信息时代的标志。‘正如我们都知道的，这个世界正在变小。’”

“那是一种修辞啊修辞！”拉达说。

米诺斯耸耸肩膀：“看来负责把哈德斯变小的家伙文学素养之低。”

也可见修辞的害处和提高文化水平的必要。

“那么……大家都会变小吗？”艾亚哥斯说。他让所有人都沉默了。

“乌鸦嘴，艾亚。”

“乌鸦，看来你的预言会实现。”哈德斯说。

“那……你们怎么办？”

哈德斯想想，说：“可以小睡片刻。”

最终讨论的结果是：走一步看一步。没变小的照顾变小的。

“以后，就要常相守了。”哈德斯把手搭在拉达袖子上。

不管怎样，要先把哈德斯送到办公室的桌上。艾亚哥斯回去负责冥界的防务，拉达和米诺斯保护哈德斯（别让人踩到）。

他们一路上非常热闹。总有虔诚的冥斗士申请瞻仰一下哈德斯大人神圣的容貌。哈德斯从拉达口袋里爬出来的时候又掀起一阵骚动，一些更虔诚的人提出捏……或者说触摸一下哈德斯。不过这些人被拉达和米诺斯委婉地拦住了。

等到所有人都看够离开，深受爱戴的哈德斯欣慰地钻回拉达的口袋，几乎刹那间就睡着了。

于是拉达发现他和米诺斯在战后第一次独处。

战争是个奇怪的东西，它把时间分成泾渭分明的两段，它也让人忘记或明白一些东西。

拉达揣着口袋里神圣的小麻烦，忽然觉得其实一切没有改变。他们和以前一样。

那我又为什么尴尬。他想。

“呃……米诺？我们真的没办法解决这个？”拉达朝自己的口袋比划一下。

“让我想想……用水泡一下，再甩干。如果材料好就会变大些。”米诺斯用手指戳了一下代表哈德斯的小包。

“……”如果他们在网聊，拉达一定会打这个。

米诺斯收到拉达的省略号：“开玩笑的。我们应该接受并享受生活，顺便计划一下自己变小后应该干什么。”

“……不知道其他神怎么样。”

“如果是普遍现象，十个月以后就有小婴儿出生了。”

“……哈哈……”

“到了。”米诺斯说，他们站在朱狄加门口，事实上，稍微过了一点。

为了避免手被哈德斯咬了，拉达脱下外套倒过来抖，米诺斯伸手接着哈德斯。

“还在睡。”米诺斯鉴定之后说。

“那就放着吧。咱们先干正经事。”拉达说着就去拿文件。

米诺斯闻言看了看他，然后去拿小说。

自古辛劳只一人。

时间在拉达的写字声和米诺斯的翻书声中过得很快，哈德斯醒了几次，不过又很乖地回头睡了。

“啊——完事了。”拉达看看表，该下班了，“喂，米诺，米诺？”他推醒米诺斯，“回家了。”

“……回家……？”米诺斯好像还没醒。

“下班了。”

“哦。”

“哈德斯呢？”

“潘多拉拿走了。”

“呃？啊。”

“咳，米诺，咱们三个很长时间没一起喝酒了，今天晚上聚聚怎么样？”

“下班以后和几个朋友聚聚，喝点啤酒？真……好吧。”

远处一边忙一边玩的艾亚哥斯觉得突然感觉到一个充满单身无聊男人气息的小宇宙。或许两个？

喝酒的结果和以前一样。艾亚哥斯刚好到趴下，拉达刚好到可以背一个人走回自己家，米诺斯刚好到仍知道自称“醉得连路都走不好”。

拉达背着艾亚哥斯，匀出一只手拽着米诺斯的袖子，往加伊拿走。

只一人啊。

冷风一吹，艾亚哥斯似乎清醒了点：“拉达……我们好像一家人。”

“是啊，我们不是从小一起长大的吗。走啊。”拉达扯了扯突然站住看着他的米诺斯，“想吐？头晕？”

米诺斯摇摇头，继续由着拉达带他走。

第二天，他们在拉达家的地板上醒来的时候，听到哈德斯标准大小的小宇宙通知：想知道修普诺斯怎么了吗？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02 这是祸不单行

标准大小的哈德斯遗憾地看着拉达：“居然这么快就变回来了。”

“万幸，陛下。”拉达说。

“拉达你的眼神越来越可怕了。“修普诺斯说，”而且从我的角度看你的眼睛更小了。”

“怎么……”米诺斯看起来很惊讶，“你怎么会是醒着的？”

“我叫醒的。”哈德斯说。

全能的神。

“怎么发现的？”艾亚哥斯很兴奋，只是处于礼貌才顺口问了一句。”

“早上我刚醒来，一行缩小的Z飘过我面前。于是……”哈德斯指了指修普诺斯。

“我怎么觉得……我们忘了什么？”拉达说。

大家围在修普诺斯身边，一边苦思冥想一边看修普诺斯逐渐入睡。

“拉达曼迪斯大人！”巴连达因的小宇宙突然插了一句，“有要紧事！”

“不用回避，就在这里说吧。”哈德斯拦住想到外面办公的拉达，他的八卦雷达被触动了。

“我是拉达曼迪斯。”

“拉达曼迪斯大人，路尼刚才说有死者抗议引领他们的死神太小了，正在示威。

“啊，祸不单行。“米诺斯说。拉达伸手捂他的乌鸦嘴。

“然后？那些死者死透了吗？”

“是的，死神其他功能正常，只是太小。现在那个死者正在指责我们歧视……啊，好了，解决了。”

“你现在在哪里？”米诺斯挣脱，插话。

“……”

“好了，先办正经事。联系得上达拿都斯吗？”

“一开始可以，但是达拿都斯大人突然惊叫了一声，之后就失去联系了。”

“巴连达因，虽然你今天轮休，但是还得照应一下路尼那边。好了，就到这儿吧。”拉达断了小宇宙。

“看来普通方法找不到达拿都斯拉达了……”哈德斯摸摸下巴，“我们开手动模式！”

“嗅！嗅嗅！”艾亚哥斯一手里攥着修普诺斯，一手指地面。修普诺斯难得积极地挣扎。拉达牵着正式的冥界在编军犬默默地跟着。

“这样下去找不到达拿都斯的，我们回去吧。”修普诺斯说。

“不行！一天的时间什么都可能发生！”艾亚哥斯握拳，当然握的是没有修普诺斯的那只手。

你不就是想玩毛球嘛。拉达想不过，他又想，真得把死神找回来，不然太丢人了。不知道现在重建工作怎么样了……

为了健康，拉达其实不应该想这个。

留守的米诺斯难得地出现在审判厅看路尼工作。他偶尔看看门口自愿来维持秩序的巴连达因。真是上梁不正下梁歪。再这样下去，冥界就被勤劳的人占领了。米诺斯想。这是他最可怕的恶梦。

嗯，恶梦……

“米诺斯大人？米诺斯大人！”路尼推推他，“要睡就回去吧，这里容易着凉。”

“不行！”米诺斯迷糊着说，“我还得工作！”

米诺斯大人越来越会说笑了。路过的巴连达因想。“安静！”他喊了一声，冲两个打成一团的亡灵跑去。

“这里？”

修普诺斯“嗅”了一个上午的结果就是一家大型玩具超市。

“我自己进去就好，拉达你在门外等我！”

艾亚哥斯想什么，连军犬都知道。拉达绝对不会把艾亚哥斯一个儿童单独放进玩具超市。

结果是，艾亚哥斯带着狗先回去，拉达揣着修普诺斯去找神。

由于修普诺斯不肯继续认真地“嗅”，拉达只好把他放在口袋里同时后悔为什么没让艾亚哥斯把他也一块儿带走。不过哈德斯的战士不怕任何困难，哪怕口袋里揣着15CM便携式神同时手上翻着数以万计的玩具。

拉达打开一个惊奇盒，里面是一个跳舞的塑料小人，他失望地把它关上。

拉达又打开一个惊奇盒，里面是一只橡胶老鼠，他失望地把它关上。

拉达又打开一个惊奇盒，里面是一个粉色的塑料妖怪，他失望地把它关上。

拉达又打开一个惊奇盒，里面是一个15CM，拼命向他挥手的达拿都斯，他失望地把它关上。

拉达又打开一个惊奇盒，里面是一个金属甲虫，他失望地把它关上。

等等，好像有什么不对……

“你该到没有米诺斯的地方去度个长假。”达拿都斯从盒子里爬出来时对拉达抱怨。

“你在哪儿干什么？”拉达问。

“躲避一群凶猛的小学女生的追捕！幸亏我跑得快，不然就变成书包装饰了。”

“哟，达拿。”修普诺斯从拉达口袋里钻出来，向达拿都斯招手。

拉达把他们放在一起，顶着众人询问或者说怀疑的眼神离开。

但是他总觉得自己好像做错了什么。

这种感觉一直像米诺斯一样烦着他，直到拉达看见了阿克戎河上的桥。

还是斜拉桥。

“巴连达因！”拉达拨通了巴连达因的小宇宙。

“拉达曼迪斯大人，您终于回来了。”巴连达因回答，“米诺斯接手了所有的工作之后不久，路尼开始头疼。所以我送他回去。”

“然后？”

“然后米诺斯大人把我们锁在里面了。”

好吧，现在我们有了一座桥。拉达想，提起精神和勇气走了过去。幸好米诺斯精力有限，哈德斯更有限。冥界还没有发生什么不可挽回的事。

“红茶？”拉达找到米诺斯的时候，米诺斯问他，同时递过去一杯红茶。

拉达怀疑地闻了闻，舔了舔，终于决定喝一口。味道还行，拉达想，比我还差点儿。米诺斯自己泡的？真不容易。

不知道为什么，他有点伤感。

“茶怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“达拿都斯怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“修普诺斯怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“我怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“桥怎么样？”

“赶紧拆了。”

米诺斯失望地摔回沙发上：“要是再多几个‘怎么样’你没准就上当了。可是我想不起别的了。”

“咱认识多长时间了。”拉达有点得意，又喝了一口茶，“你自己泡的？”

“咱们认识这么长时间了，你觉得可能吗？路尼泡的，在他头疼之前。”

我就说。拉达想。

“行了，我把这两个神送到哈德斯那儿去。”拉达说着站起身，放下杯子。

“快去快回啊。”米诺斯作招手状。

“回……回哪儿啊。”拉达想用感叹号结尾，又怕吵醒难得安静睡觉的两个神。

“当然是回家。”米诺斯说，好像理所当然。

于是拉达也觉得理所当然了。

我们似乎忘了什么。

“巴连达因，我希望明天上班前有人放我们出去。“

“我也是……“

“不过，我觉得有你陪着感觉不坏。”

“我也是。”


	3. Chapter 3

03 这是习惯

早上，巴连达因醒来发现自己在一个完全陌生的环境中，困惑了一会儿，他想起昨天照顾路尼结果被米诺斯关在这里的事情。在为难之前，巴连达因没忘了好奇地东张西望，他的直觉认为这里少了什么，比如……路尼。

正在他这么想的时候，巴连达因听到一声小小的招呼。

“路尼？”他回答。

“巴连达因，我在这里。”路尼的声音从一叠资料后面传来，“别那么大声说话。”接着，路尼本人也从资料后面出现。

“路尼也变小了？”米诺斯展现出与他一贯形象不符的好奇和活力，甚至有点像艾亚哥斯，“交给我吧，我一点也不忙。”

虽然后半句是对的，但是前半句不符合人道主义精神。拉达曼迪斯坚决不同意米诺斯的提议，最后他还是把路尼交给自己手下巴连达因。

目送着巴连达因揣着路尼离开的背影，拉达曼迪斯深深叹了口气。

“你是在想为什么米诺斯不快点变小好让你拿回家吗？”哈德斯的小宇宙冷不防冒出来。

“陛下，请等我祈祷时再出现。”

“我说中了。”哈德斯用肯定的语气总结，“虽然现在还不能把他带回去，不过和米诺斯一起加班也很开心吧，拉达？”

拉达曼迪斯觉得在和上司说话的时候吐血不太好，就没有吐：“谢陛下，不过我更喜欢自己加班。”

“嗯，真体贴的人。不过我明白你的真实想法。”说完哈德斯就掐了小宇宙。

为什么我会出现在这样一个世界上为什么。拉达曼迪斯思考着哲学问题回到办公室。不一会儿他就感应到米诺斯的小宇宙带着麻烦过来了。

“哟，拉达。”米诺斯简短地说，然后坐在拉达曼迪斯旁边。

拉达曼迪斯觉得米诺斯有点消沉：“别这样啊，米诺斯。你再怎么样巴连达因也不会把路尼还给你的。”

米诺斯听了以后更消沉：“他们什么时候……这么好了，经过我同意了吗。”

“这不是你同不同意的事，虽然你是路尼家长。”

“你也没管好巴连达因啊！”

“我说你小点声。”拉达曼迪斯警惕地左右看看，“他们还没挑明呢。”

“你想看他们什么时候自己发现？”

“……咳。”

米诺斯激动了：“行啊，拉达。不用我教你也会了。”米诺斯想过来拥抱拉达曼迪斯，却被他的眼神推回自己的座位上。

“你能注意点吗？”拉达曼迪斯说。

“什么？”

拉达曼迪斯指指自己又指指米诺斯。

“比划什么，咱们俩是同性恋的事几千年前就公开了。”

“虽然，不过我不想传出什么‘历经千年才开始……互相那啥’的传言。”

米诺沉默了一会儿，严肃地点点头：“的确，‘历经千年’什么的确实很无聊。”

“我们去审判厅吧。”路尼趴在巴连达因耳边说。从口袋爬到这里着实费了他不少工夫。

“不想大声喊你可以用小宇宙啊。”巴连达因伸手扶好他，向审判厅走。

“那样哈德斯陛下……还有米诺斯大人……”路尼犹豫地说。

巴连达因心照不宣地点点头。

米诺斯失望地叹了口气：“路尼竟然不开小宇宙，难道他真的亮起嗓子喊话了？”

拉达曼迪斯批几份文件的工夫，就看见米诺斯又在做些无聊的行为：“你也不怕路尼抛弃你。”

“没事，”米诺斯厚颜无耻地回答，“可以推给哈德斯陛下。”

伊利西亚，哈德斯失望地挂断小宇宙：“怎么路尼不开小宇宙通话了。”

上梁不正。

重建工作很顺利，他们甚至超额完成任务——一座桥。拉达曼迪斯据理力争过，但是哈德斯用正直的眼神和辩论让他明白桥的作用，最后拉达曼迪斯想既然我都能忍受他，为什么不能忍受一座桥。

审判厅那边，有一张大桌子，桌上放了一本厚法典，法典旁边……是路尼。他小声地问话或宣判，巴连达因负责把这些话大声说出去。很简单的工作，但是巴连达因觉得浑身不舒服：每个进来的死者都先困惑地看看巴连达因，再困惑地看看审判桌（或许是看路尼），听完宣判，最后困惑地看看这个地方再离开。巴连达因担心路尼的神经衰弱会不会更严重，毕竟他现在很小。

“呃，路尼？”暂时没有新的亡灵进来，巴连达因趁机看看路尼，“你还好吗？累不累？” “什么？又有亡灵了？”路尼踮脚朝桌对面张望。

“不，你先歇歇吧。”巴连达因继续平视前方。

下班的时候米诺斯对路尼仍然表现出特别的关注，但是巴连达因得到拉达曼迪斯暗中支持，更严实地护住路尼。最终米诺斯含恨而去。拉达曼迪斯向巴连达因比了个V，急忙转身追米诺斯去了。

“路尼，呃，看样子今晚我还得住在你家……”

路尼点点头。

晚上，拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯，不，是米诺斯拖着拉达曼迪斯到酒吧去喝啤酒。

“面对现实吧米诺斯，路尼有长大的一天。”拉达曼迪斯说。

米诺斯没理他，仍然细细品着啤酒的泡沫。半晌，他说：“艾亚哥斯是不是也有这么一天？”

拉达曼迪斯模仿米诺斯刚才的沉默，过了一会儿才说：“我觉得至少这个世纪内不用担心。”

米诺斯噗地喷了一下，顺手从拉达曼迪斯口袋里掏出手绢擦嘴：“别弄得我们像艾亚哥斯爹妈一样。”

下回注意，孩子他妈。拉达曼迪斯想这样接一句，但是话到嘴边又觉得太像米诺斯的风格，一害怕又没说。

拉达曼迪斯想起艾亚哥斯说过，米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯自己就像牛奶巧克力和黑巧克力，放一起时间长了就会黏在一块儿分也分不清。

牛奶巧克力？我倒觉得像白巧克力。拉达曼迪斯想，不仅想，还伸手摸摸米诺斯散在背上的头发。

喝多了吧？米诺斯想。也不怕自己变小以后我不管你。

之后，米诺斯才明白，原来美梦不能成真是一种福利。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

小宇宙 04这算不得罪衍①

早上，拉达正一边看报一边吃饭一边等待另一个小宇宙陷入慌乱之中的时候，他等到的是一个陌生又诡异的小宇宙。

还有伊利西亚的三位神明都已起床的噩耗。

他把培根喷在了报纸上。

正匆忙往工作穿的西装外面套冥衣的时候，拉达收到了哈德斯的小宇宙短信：诸位不要惊慌，我们在迎接我的王后。PS：拉达，来一下，正装。

哦，贝里瑟丰涅。

其实所有的冥斗士都和这位女神不太熟。她只在没有人间没有任何好玩的东西的时候才回到冥界陪她丈夫宅着。但是每次圣战以后，是她修补男男女女破损的身体，然后达拿都斯才可以顺利地把灵魂填回去（如果真的修不好了，这个可怜的家伙就会重新出生，然后在所有同事面前再一次尿床、换牙、闹青春期）。被修好的人们对这位陛下的记忆总以一双指甲不算短的手卡在自己脖子上前后摇晃开头，以“下一个”的威严命令结尾。再回头只能看见她在另一个同事的尸体上穿针引线。

根据条件反射学说他们本应敬畏她，然而他们却像爱戴哈德斯一样爱戴她（如果你看了01就明白我在说什么）。

觐见领导总要正式点：拉达还是把冥衣从头到脚都穿好了。这并不是为了顺利通过叹息墙，拉达凭借自己的忠诚和正直已经赢得了直接通过权限——他从不偷吃任何人的任何东西，哪怕食物的主人睡得像死了一样而食物就放在旁边。

而米诺斯“这种混蛋只配被扔到阿刻戎河里，谁也不准去捞他”。

这是修普诺斯大人说的。

结果每次还是拉达去捞他，并且带回加伊拿。

无论如何拉达按时正装出现了。

当他准备向四位神明行礼的时候，看见了……

哦，该死。

不管别人怎么为贝里瑟丰涅定位，这场风波仍然将她归为冥界的一员。

无论如何拉达还是得体地行礼了。

“无论如何”是拉达另一个强大的绝招。

“你一定是拉达曼迪斯。要不是这个兔牙牛冥衣我真的认不出。唉，要不是冥衣我一个都认不出。你们这些男孩子总喜欢用头盔挡着脸。”

“………………我的荣幸，陛下。”

虽然乱用了标点，但是“无论如何”拉达还是弄到了一个回答。

双子神饶有兴趣地仔细观察着身穿15CM时装的小王后，哈德斯则一反常态地认真打量着拉达……

“拉达，贝里瑟丰涅需要看电视，所以我和我的王后需要在加伊拿住下。”

刚才那句诅咒应该留到现在的。

“陛下，加伊拿太过简陋……”

“想来不会比朱迪加还要简陋。”

“最近我喜欢IEKA风格的简约装潢。”

“陛下，加伊拿在安全上……”

“从上次破坏的情况看最不安全的是伊利西亚。话说回来你们三人的家都好好的，我这里还遍地碎石。”

因为修复了石棺以后你就很满意地把“吵闹的”施工组赶走了陛下。

“陛下……为什么不是多罗美亚？那里手机信号更好！或者安提罗拉？那里……那里有送外卖专用通道！”

“拉达，这样的话被他们听到他们是会难过的。”

“好主意，我得把录音发给米诺斯。”

“你又懒得按录音键了。”

“哦，糟糕。”

“陛下……”

“因为加伊拿Wi-Fi信号最好，而且有高清电视。而伊利西亚……”哈德斯威严地皱起眉头，“你的悟性不该这么差。这里除了卧室还有什么？”

这就是总贡献出“最方便”的地方给别人鬼混的下场。

拉达非常、非常后悔总违背神的意愿把米诺斯捞回家，让他习惯赖在加伊拿。他想干脆坐在叹息墙里不要面对这个世界算了。

但是其他人好奇的小宇宙问询又得把叹息墙戳坏了。

所以拉达拎着行李站在多罗美亚门口，打算强迫米诺斯收留他。

至于为什么不是安提罗拉……艾亚哥斯都这个年纪了，再和监护人住在一起会疯掉。

唯一的安慰是这里手机信号的确更好。

拉达长叹一声，拿出钥匙开了门。被站在门口的米诺斯下了一小跳。

“哟，拉达。”

“哟。”拉达无精打采地回答，“哈德斯陛下刚才发的信息你收到了？”

“嗯。”

然后两人看着对方，希望对方能找到下一个话题。

“……带你到处看看？你以前没来过。”

这是一个最惨的问候，如果运转起来会带来更长时间的尴尬和气氛崩溃。

“我们都这么熟了，你还怕有什么秘密能吓着我吗？哈。哈。”拉达想抬手拍拍米诺斯肩膀缓和气氛，手举起来才发现自己还拎着箱子。

更正：这才是最惨的问候。

看见米诺斯保护性地交叉双臂站在门口，像一只看守领地和羊群的古牧，拉达明白过来：对于米诺斯这种生物，踏进他家就如同让他露出肚子随便给你摸一样。

但是如果整整一天都这样下去，他们都会疯掉。

想到这里拉达有种诡异的幸灾乐祸感：别人一倒霉就过去好奇地蹭来蹭去的米诺斯，终于也有今天。

也许与加隆同归于尽给他留下阴影了。

也许他真该到没有米诺斯的地方度个假。

米诺斯把拉达带到客房后就逃走了。拉达自己拆行李和悄悄侦查米诺斯的领地。这时艾亚哥斯的小宇宙通信一下撞在他的胃上。

“拉达拉达，陛下们真的搬到你家去了吗？王后可爱吗？你有拍照吗？”

“拉达拉达， 你搬到米诺斯家去了吗？他家好玩吗？你是第一个住进去的人！”

“拉达拉达，巴连达因邀请路尼一起庆祝，要悄悄告诉米诺斯吗？”

被频繁点名的人痛苦万分地关了小宇宙通信。他想起为什么冥斗士爱戴贝里瑟丰涅了：她是爱情真实地存在于世的证明。

换句话说，宅如哈德斯陛下都能结婚呢。

拉达再次长叹一声，仰面倒在床上。他希望能在门口那句著名的话下面再补一行：这里的傻瓜绝大多数都相信爱情，救命！

红色，黑体，初号字，加粗，下划线。

冥后陛下来临的日子是冥界的法定情人节，附带假期。所有能休假的傻瓜都会要求休假。如果拉达硬要拽他们去工作，他的属下都会哭。字面意义上地。光他自己和巴连达因什么也干不了，拉达干脆给巴连达因发了短信让他今天也放假算了。毕竟他和路尼正处在关键的尴尬期，最不需要的就是和一个对浪漫情感态度消极的上司一起加班。

在克里特年轻又愚蠢的岁月里拉达也曾是个那样的傻瓜。但是来到冥界，看见汗牛充栋的感情纠葛案卷以后，他就很理智地把浪漫情怀关闭了。虽然资本主义开始兴起之后经济纠纷以不可阻挡的势头赶了上来，但是感情问题仍然是最常见的死亡原因。

然而，这个事实仍然拦不住其他冥界青年继续搞他们的人生几何恋爱三角。

也许米诺斯能被排除在外。

唉，米诺斯。

拉达对他们见面时尴尬的状态非常不满。他从没想过和“米诺斯”会陷进无话可说的处境。毕竟也有这么多年的管理经验，拉达打算再试试最常用的尴尬清除法。

“吃饭不？”他用小宇宙给米诺斯发了个短信。

米诺斯的小宇宙立刻诡异起来，过了一会儿才正常地给他回复：“我家是不会有食物的。我们从来都到你那边吃。”

“那怎么办？喝点水躺在床上等明天？”

“不如躺到桥上等路过的亡灵把我们踩死。”

“还有更好点的馊主意吗？”

“我知道有家店牛排做得不错。地址贴在冰箱上。”

“就去那儿吧。什么时候走？”

“听你的。我要红酒T骨排，五分熟，少放胡椒。买了3分钟以内必须回来，凉了就不能吃了。不用着急，20秒以后去也不算晚。”

听起来又正常了不是吗，拉达？

拉达拎着午饭回来的时候远远看见哈德斯揣着（以前都是挽着）贝里瑟丰涅在石蒜田里散步。他想石蒜长得真好，过两天就能挖出来装盆出口了。然而不可否认的是拉达觉得自己有点明白其他傻瓜的想法了。

牛排是不能凉的。拉达收起感慨匆匆赶回多罗美亚，他只想着午饭，一点也不想知道两旁森林里的人们在干什么。

米诺斯正咬着叉子坐在餐桌边等他。当然只拿了他自己的餐具。

拉达把两个人的饭都放在盘子里，便自行找刀叉。米诺斯坚持他用眼神示意了，不过显然他忘了拉开心灵的窗帘。

米诺斯的品味不错，这牛排果然很好。

也许是牛排太好了，气氛不像刚才那么尴尬。拉达和米诺斯随便聊着一些不可思议的话题。

闲聊的时候拉达侦查着米诺斯的窝。厨房干净得像样板房，只有冰箱门上贴满了即时贴。抽屉里有不少高级餐具，但配不成套，风格也迥异。起居室只有一张沙发，且明显左侧垫子比右侧扁。书房在楼上，餐桌这边只能看见门口磨损得很严重的地板——磨损甚至比起居室的沙发前还严重。卧室隐藏得很深，看不到。

米诺斯这个问题的终极答案就在这里了，拉达想，可是我看到的只是42。

米诺斯心不在焉地拨弄着盘子里的骨头，打断了拉达的侦查：“我们要不要去看看艾亚哥斯在干什么？据说那个单身派对挺好玩的。“

“多好玩？”

“他告诉我的时候正在桥上向走过的所有亡灵吹口哨，不管好不好看。哦，还对达拿都斯吹。”

“……达拿都斯大人什么反应？”

“他吹回去。”

一窝坏蛋里能出几只好鸟？拉达对这类统计学问题从来弄不太明白。

拉达叹了口气捂住脸：“我就知道不该让你们修桥。船上一次只能展览一个傻瓜。我不想参加傻瓜博览会，非常感谢。”

“可我们在这儿有什么可干的？这儿连电视都没有，更别提网络了。”

“你是怎么生活下来的？”

米诺斯意义不明的眼神从流海后面漏出来：“我生活在你家，拉达。”

拉达被这种状态麻了一下。没准出去能好点，他想。“好吧，我们出去。但绝对不能参加任何不管什么主题的派对。”

米诺斯露出尖尖的犬牙：“说定了。”

冥界其实很大，开放对外事务的叫办公区，只有一点点。三巨头的家都在办公区边缘。其余的部分叫生活区。

生活，就像孔雀的屁股，蝴蝶的幼虫，鲜花的根。

冥界除了第二狱和伊利西亚以外没有真正意义上的花园——“种有花木供游玩休闲的场所”。吉欣、西路费都和哥顿他们组照顾着一个动植物园，但是只要不是钥匙被恶作剧地扔进去了，其他人从不乐意进去。其他地方就是野生的林子，从不繁花似锦而一不小心能被树枝抽耳光的那种。林木大多是杨柳科、壳斗科；槭树科的也有，少而不成片，没有观赏价值。幼年冥斗士比较多的时候，他们总一堆一堆地在林子里找能吃的东西：捡橡子、榛子，折糖槭回去熬。长大了的就不了——他们都一对一对地。

大概是因为新亡灵总比老同事好玩，或者那边的视觉冲击力更强，人们似乎都到办公区玩儿去了。拉达和米诺斯一路上没遇见任何人，只听见桥上远远传来的欢闹。姑娘们的声音尤其突出，拉达尽量不去想潘多拉是不是也在里头。他没有特别想去的地方，就跟米诺斯乱走。他对新面孔没什么偏好，认识了多年的米诺斯走在他旁边，林子里没潜伏着任何需要他集合部队紧急处理的生物，两人的肩膀时不时碰一下，就很好。

“记不记得小时候我们熬枫糖的事？”

“嗯。从砍树枝到熬糖都是我，你就知道坐着等吃的。”

“……我还记得小时候艾亚总是饿。”

“别提那个，太可怕了。幸亏管后勤的是他自己的人，我可不想让巴连达因掉进那麻烦里。”

“太偏心了，天猛星的拉达曼迪斯。”

“你乐意把路尼贡献出来？”

“不可能。”

米诺斯突然停下。拉达也跟着停下，才发现他们已经能看见风之谷的上风口②。风之谷里的风力发电机转啊转，拉达都能听见风声里的沙沙声。

他无端觉得米诺斯会说一些和目前生活完全无关、并且能彻底改变现在的什么东西。他发现自己有点紧张，而没发现自己有点期待。

米诺斯像停下来一样突然地转过身去。拉达松了口气，却又为那句被吞掉的话遗憾。

“没什么，走吧。办公区人太多，这边走。”

接下来他们完全没提起这件事，现在的生活仍然和以前一样。最后他们折了枝糖槭回去，从砍树枝到熬糖显然都是拉达的事。

这天晚上，拉达和米诺斯在各自的床上毫无理由地辗转许久，终于沉沉入睡。

TBC

①“假如我们有足够的天地和时间，你的羞涩就算不得罪衍。”安德鲁·马韦尔《致他的羞涩的情人》

②据说是因爱获罪的人受罚的地方，我觉得哈德斯是想让他们“出去吹吹风，冷静一下”。


	5. Chapter 5

小宇宙 05这是尽忠职守

直到他们被数个奔放涌动的小宇宙震醒。

“艾亚哥斯。”

拉达匆忙起床，并艰难地把团在被窝里逃避现实的米诺斯从卧室里敲出来。

两人匆匆赶到安提罗拉的时候，正看见达拿都斯正用手指对着艾亚哥斯戳来戳去，另外两位神祇饶有兴致地围观。

“哟，拉达。啊！”因为分心打招呼，达拿都斯被咬了一口。

活该。米诺斯默默地说。拉达趁机把艾亚哥斯抢救到自己外套口袋里。

“刚才这里还有不少其他人的小宇宙……”

“他们都上班去了。说真的，拉达，你挖米诺斯起床的确花了不少时间。”修普诺斯期待地看着拉达外套口袋，完全不顾他弟弟刚被咬过的事实。

“我要不要打疫苗？”达拿都斯试图报复，被拉达挡开了。

“我说啊……”一直沉默的哈德斯终于说话了。修普诺斯和拉达在抢艾亚哥斯，其他两个看他们抢，时不时伸手暗中帮下忙。

“我说……”还在抢和围观和小动作。

哈德斯决定自顾自说完算了，反正每次开会他也不知道其他人都在干嘛。

“艾亚哥斯有自己的职务，现在是重建期，更耽误不得。拉达，你巡逻的时候把他带上，帮助艾亚哥斯完成工作。”

好极了，现在所有人都看着他了。

“世界上还有艾亚哥斯的工作？”米诺斯第一个找回说话的能力。

是的，冥界有一支人数众多的队伍隶属于艾亚哥斯。他们以默默无闻的贡献保证冥界正常运转。但是请不要叫他们“艾亚哥斯军团”。他们叫“IT”。

也叫“后勤”，也叫“物业”，也叫“维修”……

总之，在管理防务的拉达曼迪斯军团和和管理审判、刑罚等对外事务的米诺斯军团之外，还有尤为重要的“他们”。

“他们”是不可或缺的。

有一次负责冥界各处大屏幕的人病了，大门口的警告整整一周都是“找不到对象”。*

虽然这也很令人绝望，但是实在是太令人绝望了。等他把屏幕控制程序修好以后所有人都觉得松了一口气。

然后大家一起为那个公司的职工们专门造了一个地狱。

“他们”是忠诚的。

有个负责供应咖啡、可可和巧克力的乌克兰姑娘，因为总非洲、南美地跑，晒得像当地土著。在被称为“艾亚哥斯军团”时她委屈地哭了。但是巴连达因同情地问她要不要跳槽，仍然被义正言辞地，带着团队荣誉感地拒绝了。

任何东西都不能动摇一个冥斗士的忠诚。

除非食堂连续一周供应英国菜。

“他们”的特征是隐身幕后，自动自觉，兵撒千里，无处不在。艾亚哥斯的工作则是一个个找到他们，考察工作中有无漏洞，协调与其他军团的关系，为属下们鼓劲。

从神话时代以来，今天是他头一次如此称职地履行吉祥物的责任。

神们已经被拉达打发回伊利西亚（真的，为什么他们不能就在那儿乖乖坐着，让大家膜拜就好？），艾亚哥斯严阵以待地趴在拉达外套口袋边上，摆出认真工作的样子。

“好吧，艾亚。你平时都怎么走？”不知为什么跟来的米诺斯问。他想把艾亚哥斯拿过来抱着，可是拉达敏捷低躲开了。“让我捏一下，就一下？”

“不行！我更喜欢拉达！”

拉达拍拍受到打击的米诺斯：“没事，我更喜欢你。”同时把艾亚哥斯转到不挨着米诺斯的那边口袋。

重新高兴起来的米诺斯没注意到他们的小动作：“我们从哪儿开始？”

沼泽地狱的排水管有点堵，不过正在维修中。拉达把莱米借给他们。

滚石地狱因为图书馆网络系统又崩溃了，借不出滚石只能放甲壳虫。艾亚哥斯郑重起誓很快他们就会把系统建好。

冰地狱和火地狱通往各住宅的温度调节管道不知怎么，调起来非常费劲。屋里要么热要么冷。也正在维修中。

其他地方都运转良好，拉达、米诺斯和艾亚哥斯每到一处询问有什么需要解决的，都会收到各地负责人精神十足的“Noooooo！”（虽然听起来非常非常像“Yoooooo！”）。

“现在可以去看狗狗了。”米诺斯非常高兴。

“它不叫狗狗，它叫喵咪！”

“胖胖你看！是三位大人！”法拉奥显然也看见他们了。

“法拉奥，塞柏拉斯。”拉达向第二狱的守护者们问候。

不管它叫什么，它有三个脑袋，吞吃贪婪的灵魂。

“哟，法拉奥。”艾亚哥斯从拉达口袋里探出头，威严地招呼他们。“哟，喵咪。”喵咪低下头，把巨大的鼻子们伸过来，让艾亚哥斯依次拍了拍。

“冥蝶传来了视频，但是艾亚哥斯大人比我想象中的可爱。”法拉奥满怀敬意地用指尖碰了碰艾亚哥斯的脸颊。拉达礼貌地表示赞同，米诺斯也想借机戳戳，未果。

“咳。你们这里有什么需要反映给艾亚哥斯的问题吗？”拉达把沉浸在敬意中的法拉奥唤醒。

“哦，对了。我们统计组这个月的结果出来了，希望艾亚哥斯大人能转告设计组，把羽毛的重量再上调18.3%。”

拉达吓一跳，世风日下啊：“还要调？上次那羽毛掉下来不是还把地板砸坏了吗？“

“现在贪吃罪的人实在太多了，要是定罪标准低，我们这儿就被馋鬼挤满了。”

“这样啊。”米诺斯插话，“审判组的报告后天上交，结论十有八九是支持你的。不过量刑标准上调还要送交哈德斯大人审批才能通知设计组……最迟下周五你就能收到结果了。”

“米诺斯大人……”法拉奥眼神里闪着很多、很多敬意。

艾亚哥斯也一样。

拉达拿着手机，小心地让屏幕上路尼发来的短信只被米诺斯看到。

“咳。”拉达又清清嗓子，把艾亚哥斯和法拉奥唤醒，“没什么事我们该到其他地方巡视了。”他最后表情复杂地看了一眼那根非常大非常重的羽毛。

“要是再掉下来，你和喵咪小心点。”艾亚哥斯认真地叮嘱。

成功误导了两个人的米诺斯依然愉快地挽着拉达往第一狱走，声称自己想念路尼。可拉达觉得他是想去抓巴连达因。

结果当然没有抓到。拉达军团的人在工作时间绝不会做“请帮我们把门带上”这种事。

不过路尼的短信从巴连达因的手机发过来这种事情拉达假装不会注意。

绕了一圈从冰地狱回去的时候他们遇见了巴连达因。拉达拍拍他肩膀，巴连达因脸红了。

转了一大圈，拉达终于能回到自己的办公室处理一下公文了。

去办公之前拉达把艾亚哥斯递给米诺斯，让他们好好玩。两人发誓帮拉达收拾东西（虽然艾亚哥斯被米诺斯捏着好像发声有点奇怪）。

今天就能回家了。拉达想。他想念自己家里熟悉的床上熟悉的被褥。比起昨天和米诺斯共享的尴尬时刻，今天的和平气氛真真来之不易。虽然他仍然好奇米诺斯没出口的是什么。

缓和气氛方面15CM艾亚哥斯帮了不少忙，尽管他自己不知道。

最后拉达还是自己收拾的东西。

顺便也帮米诺斯和艾亚哥斯收拾了东西：他们要去拉达家里庆祝。

谁也不知道庆祝什么。但是在漫长的生活当中他们早就明白世界上值得庆祝的东西多得是。

带着他们回加伊拿的时候拉达觉得艾亚哥斯知道了什么自己不知道的东西。他不确定自己是否受得了知道艾亚哥斯知道的任何东西，反正总有米诺斯去和他分享秘密（同时管着他点儿，以免对拉达的心脏造成太大冲击）。

刚走进屋子的拉达差点把肩膀上的艾亚哥斯摔下去。

“好有品位！拉达你是不是特别受宠若惊？陛下亲自帮你换了墙纸！”

我只希望她放过我的卧室。把我的佩斯利涡旋纹**墙纸还给我。

“太好了，我们终于不用忍受满墙的扁形虫了。”

哦你当然喜欢，新的和多罗美亚的事一个系列。拉达想。他还是更喜欢佩斯利涡旋纹。

他们为庆祝弄了零食和饮料（或者说拉达弄了零食和饮料，米诺斯负责监督质量并假装要把艾亚哥斯溺死在各种食物中，艾亚哥斯负责尖叫）。

像以前每一个晚上一样，他们看很烂的电影，吃很好的食物，最后都无聊到在电视前睡着。

在睡梦和明天的工作计划之间，拉达依稀觉得米诺斯蜷起的背贴着他的胳膊。

感觉很好。

TBC

*一个GEEK梗。最初是从果壳看到的，不过那边也是转帖= =

**佩斯利涡旋纹：又名“火腿样花纹”。是苏格兰佩斯利地区纺织业非常青睐的一种螺旋样花纹。我觉得这种闷骚的华丽很适合拉达，而且它还叫“火腿样花纹”~


	6. Chapter 6

小宇宙 06这是希望成真

拉达睁开眼睛，在左手边看见正常大小的艾亚哥斯。

好极了。

在右手边看见米诺斯的奶牛花睡衣。

很大、很大、很大的睡衣。不，等等，如果他坐起来的话……

哦，该死。

该死该死该死。

他早该知道这种小麻烦会落到米诺斯身上。

小小的米诺斯像上古神话中巨大的有翼怪兽一样伸展肢体，他就要醒了。

“啊。”他醒了。该死。

“你好，拉达。噢你好，拉达。”

他一定很高兴。因为他把同一句话说了两遍，更因为他的小宇宙看起来像个果冻。

如果这一天还能更糟，我希望它在早上就糟到底。拉达想。

拉达军团的快反能力不是开玩笑的。冥蝶瞬间糊满了窗户，还全是高清摄像头的高级货。

紧接着冥斗士们涌动的小宇宙来自四面八方。若不是他们在非战时期没有完全的力量，前一段时间的重建结果又要毁了。

然后伊利西亚所有的神明也都醒了。

“拉达，我想要一杯很大、很大的红茶。”米诺斯的眼睛亮得像做蛋糕时被盖在奶油下的樱桃。

“可以是可以……但是你真的要喝泡过自己的东西？”艾亚哥斯问。虽然泡茶的不可能是他。

果冻样的小宇宙暗淡了一点。

结果拉达把米诺斯放在一杯里，又给了他另一杯和一根很长的吸管。让艾亚哥斯看着米诺斯不要淹死在茶杯里重蹈克里特王时的覆辙，拉达扔下自己还热着的早餐去和哈德斯陛下解释为什么他们不能马上携米诺斯出现在朱迪加。

“啊，冥界三巨头之一的天贵星·格里芬·米诺斯。”修普诺斯的小宇宙就像……一个巨大的果冻，他一根指头就把米诺斯按在桌上。

“我的巧克力呢？还有饼干？还有戚风蛋糕……这个就算了。还有葡萄干布丁？”每说一句就戳一下，直到拉达万分僭越地把米诺斯抢回来，很心疼地拍拍捏捏。

他像以前保护路尼和艾亚哥斯一样护住米诺斯，不让他落到三位积怨已久的神手里。期间抽空回复了一下担心又无能为力的路尼并挡开很想帮倒忙的艾亚哥斯。虽然拉达觉得米诺斯活该：他至今还没落到冰地狱里完全是因为把他和冰淇淋储备放在一起实在太不安全了。

终于大家都累得够了，尤其是最近一直睡眠不足的神们。拉达表示自己以后会加强对米诺斯的饲养和管理，方才把依旧抱怨着的他们送走。他们应该培养除了用指头戳自己15CM属下以外的其他爱好。

原来你们就是为了报复才来的吗？拉达心疼地摸着蜷在他口袋里不出来的米诺斯。艾亚哥斯趁机也伸手摸了一下。

然后米诺斯在拉达口袋里结了个傀儡线网，声称自己就呆在里面绝不出来。

在业余时间全部被米诺斯和艾亚哥斯占用了以后，拉达发现自己在工作时间也得带着这两个家伙。想到这儿他伸手到口袋里捏了一下米诺斯，得到几句含糊不清的抱怨。而艾亚哥斯发誓会好好玩，于是拉达强迫自己放心。

虽然还有二百多年冥界才会与圣斗士再次开战，但怨气特别重的怨灵、黑暗世界中奇怪的生物和神话传说中天知道是什么的东西们（姑且称为东西）以及其他种种都是冥界的安全隐患，也都需要拉达带着他的军团时时提防。

哪怕一点疏忽都会造成可怕的后果，比如朱迪加被“睡美人城堡外的荆棘”缠满。

那真的发生过。

我不是说拉达军团曾经疏忽。

昨天溜艾亚哥斯的时候拉达发现冥界附近幻想中的动植物们有点不正常。比如食人花以前都只有一瓶矿泉水那么大，现在都像笔记本电脑一样大，开始咬人脚脖子了。

拉达昨天在图书馆附近感觉到了奇怪的小宇宙波动，当时他以为又有人在档案室乱搞，但是今天核对值班表却发现昨天是天闲星·会说话的鹦鹉或者乌鸦总之是这一类的鸟·唠叨安迪当班，没人肯在这种时候胡来。应该去看看，他想。

“米诺斯，图书馆那边有点问题，我去看看。你和艾亚好好玩。”他把口袋里的茧掏出来递给艾亚哥斯，完全忽略米诺斯哼哼唧唧的不满。

拉达在图书馆里转了几圈，发现周围环境越来越陌生，就像从真实的事物变成极好的散文里描写的事物。

这完全不可能是好兆头。拉达想。天哪，我希望我能快点找到该死的原因。

周围的事物变成了拙劣的学生作文里描写的事物。

拉达又转过一排书架，发现原因和他想的一样糟糕。

“哦，该死。”

“二级警戒，重复一遍，二级警戒！巴比隆到图书馆资料区拉隔离带，动植物入侵组准备处理。其他人留守原位，时刻和动植物入侵组保持联系。”

然拉达给吉欣发了一条私信：别带艾亚哥斯。

在动植物入侵组解决问题时，谁也不知道他们会突然喊谁支援。但谁都知道他们绝不可能喊艾亚哥斯。同样谁都知道艾亚哥斯一定会到前线看热闹。

果然吉欣、西路费都和哥顿匆匆赶到时，还是带来了艾亚哥斯。

一看到目标植物，吉欣高兴地欢呼起来。

“我希望不是因为它是樱桃色的。“拉达非常不高兴。

“别欺负下属，拉达。”艾亚哥斯说。

“你误会她了，拉达。”艾亚哥斯的口袋……哦，是口袋里的米诺斯说。

“我把米诺斯带来了，拉达！”艾亚哥斯毫无必要地补充，但是看他的表情他觉得这至关重要。

真是太好了，“ ”和米诺斯。拉达想。

“ ”是生活在现实与幻想边界上的植物中最危险的一种。它吞吃任何希望、幻想以及各种怪念头，借由周围环境中的小宇宙波动产生现实，就像绿色植物吸收氧气排出二氧化碳。它们对生活环境要求非常苛刻，需要足够多的奇思妙想、足够长的边界线和适度的小宇宙波动。

也就是说只有冥界这种地方才他妈的长这种东西。

这是拉达说的。

“现在真正的奇异想法越来越少，‘ ’也越来越少见了。人间几乎看不到，只有冥界才有成形的种群。”西路费都给大家解释，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯像听懂了一样连连点头。

“因为前天情人节的力量才让它长这么大。您看它根茎上的纹路！巴比隆，拍个特写！”吉欣仍然很兴奋。

我不想看它根茎上的纹路。拉达想。“你们快点把它弄走就得了。”

吉欣脸红了：“这种植物不能接触爱幻想的人和……和恋爱中的人，会长得更快的。您看孢子都要成形了。”

“冥衣不是这种怪事的绝缘体吗？”

“也不能完全绝缘。”

听到吉欣这么说，跃跃欲试的艾亚哥斯失望地停下越过警戒线的尝试。拦着他的巴比隆松了口气。

米诺斯趴在他口袋边上，只露出鼻尖，天知道他在想什么。

拉达长叹一声：“好了，我们这儿有没有脑袋足够清醒的、单身的人？”

然后他发现所有人都同情地看着他。

该死。

他就在这样同情的目光中召唤来双足飞龙冥衣，戴着手套折下两片翅膀开始铲。

不是说冥界有多不好，但拉达现在万分想念别处那些从不做蠢事的花草树木。

“ ”试图躲闪时，毛茸茸的枝条擦过拉达的手。一种像是在午后的火车上不由自主入睡的感觉抓住了他，然后……

“拉达曼迪斯大人！”这是巴比隆。

“拉达！”这是艾亚哥斯。

“孢子！散孢子了！”这是动植物入侵组。

拉达回过神来，发现自己被几根傀儡线拖出了警戒线，线绕在艾亚哥斯手指上，另一边连着——和他差不多大的米诺斯。

他也看见“ ”扎根的地方：《这个世界正在变小——论信息化与全球化》。

该死的文盲植物。

“拉达！”艾亚哥斯把拉达捧到面前，开心得像整个世界都变成巧克力的。

停！不能这样想。

拉达伸手拍拍他的鼻梁，如果马戏团有训雷龙表演，大概就是这种场面。

“噢，多可爱。”哈德斯的远程小宇宙评论。

“陛下？你一直在看？”拉达回头瞪着巴比隆。后者心虚地扭过头。

“你不打算先解决自己的问题，再来讨论多媒体的害处吗？”达拿都斯当然也一直在看。

“真好玩！”这是艾亚哥斯的现场直播。

“四个孢子！还都是健康的糖果色！”吉欣仍然在欢呼。

“只有又漫长又深厚的感情才能让‘ ‘长这么快！太厉害了，拉达曼迪斯大人！”这是哥顿补了一刀。

艾亚哥斯把他们一起抱在怀里，拉达用眼神无声大笑，看见米诺斯目光灼灼如炭火。

“唉，该死。”他温柔地诅咒。

米诺斯抿着嘴唇，那是不是一个隐晦的微笑？

这么多“ ”将花费所有有远程操作特长的冥斗士六个小时才能顺利弄到植物园里，现在还没到担心的时候。目前最大的问题是，在一株成熟“ “和四个孢子的影响下，影响会强到固化——就是说拉达和米诺斯的情况可能无限延长。

拉达掐着艾亚哥斯，强迫他不要提醒哈德斯这样更有趣。

“这种事情都有一个普遍适用的解咒术……”达拿都斯提醒。然后是一段意味深长的沉默。

冥界众人都心照不宣地憧憬地“啊哦“了一声。艾亚哥斯把拉达和米诺斯放在地上，万分得意地给他们让了一块儿地方。

回忆了一下他们最近的流行，拉达再一次叹了口气（他希望这是最后一次，但是多少“ ”都完成不了这个愿望），这里所有的傻瓜都相信爱情。米诺斯显然也想到了同样的东西，他倾身向前。

真爱之吻，破除一切魔咒。

像是被火车广播的报站声惊醒的感觉过后，拉达和米诺斯恢复了原来的样子。

————————And they live happily ever after,all of them——————————


End file.
